Pre-preg is a term for “pre-impregnated” composite fibers in which a matrix material, such as epoxy, is already present in the fiber reinforcement before molding occurs. Pre-preg manufacturing techniques are often employed to manufacture composite parts for a variety of commercial uses, including the manufacture of aircraft, for example. Composite part manufacturing using pre-preg manufacturing methods can be a rate limiting step in the production of composite products.
Pre-preg is currently laid up on a molds covered with a polymer parting film during the manufacture of composite parts. In conventional practice, the parting film is replaced after every part is made, which consumes manufacturing time between parts and creates material waste in the form of the disposed of parting films. Furthermore, in order to enable easy release of pre-preg, the parting films are composed of non-adhesive polymer sheets, so that the adhesion between the pre-preg and parting film is low. Due to the low adhesion, the pre-preg may slip around on the surface during placement, thereby consuming additional time.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved parting films and techniques that can provide improved efficiency in pre-preg manufacturing processes.